Settling
Settling The Dawntide world, Cieve, is divided into three types of territories. Each type of territory has its own rules and differences that should be taken into consideration if venturing there. National Territory National territory is the safe starting areas. They surround the major NPC settlements and cities and are heavily patrolled by highly trained guardsmen. It would certainly be a mistake to act violently here. While these areas are safe, however, they also have very limited profitability, possibilities for advancement and you cannot settle. Border Territory Border territory is territory only tangentially held by the NPC states. Guards there are both less vigilant and less trained, but they are a visible force nonetheless. It is possible to gain influence with the border authorities in order to receive permission for limited settling here. Border territory offers better opportunities than National, but still not well. Lawless Territory Lawless territory has no laws. NPC empires do not stake claim to these areas and there are no patrols or oversight of any kind. The only regulation here is military force, but Lawless territory also features both the most abundant and varied resources of any territory type. Construction Buildings are constructed on an individual basis, but must be connected to a military Control Building. The control building "decides" who can build on its Sphere of Influence, and bases its decision on its faction's access settings. Essentially, if you don't have the "Constructor" key for the control building, it won't let you start a construction job, nor will you be able to start construction jobs of non-military buildings outside of a friendly sphere of influence. Anyone is free to start a Faction of their own, however. If you are allowed to build within its sphere of influence or are starting construction of a control building, you select your building type through the crafting interface. We'll be experimenting with how to place buildings throughout the beta, but once you've chosen your location, the construction job will start counting down towards completion. A construction job will likely take quite a long time, and an amount of materials will be required to initiate the construction, then another (possibly different) amount at certain intervals, though the entire amount may also be placed there at the beginning. There will be control buildings with residential features and tiny control spheres for small groups of friends or hardcore individuals to enjoy living in wild territory - as long as they can defend their holdings, that is. Building Types Player buildings come in many shapes and sizes – all the shapes and sizes the NPC buildings do and more, actually. For player built cities to truly compete with comfortable NPC cities, they must offer satisfying rewards, and advanced facilities and good resource access are one of the many benefits of a successful settlement. Residential Residential covers player homes. They range in size from instanced multi-person homes to castles. Larger residences may also feature non-residential facilities. Military Military covers control building which govern your sphere of influence and other basic attributes of the settlement. More advanced structures may have requirements or otherwise be dependent on other structures, factors or settlement attributes, so a castle will support more structure types than a watchtower. Infrastructure Infrastructural covers roads, bridges, docks, Laconis gates and other means of transportation. They provide movement speed bonuses and transportation services such as ships and horses. NPCs can be hired to operate them for the ones that require it. Resource Gathering Resource Gathering covers mines, lumber yards, farms, etc. These will be important, but vulnerable assets to territorial factions as NPCs can be hired to harvest resources automatically. These NPCs can be attacked and killed by indigenous creatures as well as hostile factions, and the structure's individual components can be attacked and destroyed or disabled, however. Decoratives Decoratives provide local or territorial bonuses. They may reduce maintenance costs in their area of effect or throughout the whole territory, increase production speed or quality, and also look really slick.